Imperfection
by LyKaulitz
Summary: Tom Trümper é rico, famoso, bem sucedido com apenas 22 anos. Mas tudo isso muda quando ele é obrigado a viver no campo, longe de seus caprichos. E lá ele vive um amor de verão ao lado de Bill Kaulitz. Apenas um rapaz de 15 anos.


Prólogo  
Dia 19 de Outubro, 19:30  
[TOM'S POV]

Sim, esse não era um dos meus melhores dias. O que eu fiz por acaso? NADA! Uma rapariga tentou aproximar-se de mim em uma festa e eu apenas falei NÃO para ela. Okay, eu empurrei ela. Mas ela estava me tocando demais. E era muito, MUITO feia. E eu tenho namorada! E ela é muito bonita, apesar de não ser muito querida. Bem, ela é uma vaca mesmo. Mas comigo ela é um doce, bem, voltando ao assunto, o que eu fiz demais? Okay que eu já bati em paparazzo, afinal eles merecem! Mas não é razão para o Georg decidir que eu tenho que aprender a ser humilde e ir para o campo. VIVER NO CAMPO! Tom Trümper, no campo! HAHA! Okay, como se eu fosse mesmo. Como se o Georg fosse me obrigar a ir! Eu nunca iria aquele fim de mundo. Como é mesmo o nome? Bem, não sei, sei que fica em Magdeburgo. Sair de Berlim para Magdeburgo? Okay, como se eu fosse!

Ainda dia 19 de Outubro, 22:45

Eu vou para Magdeburgo. Não me pergunte como me convenceram, só sei que eu vou. Mas que coisa chata! Eu vou fazer greve de fome, de palavras, de garotas, de... Okay, eu não posso fazer greve de garotas, afinal eu só tenho uma. E eu não vou deixar a Alynne.  
- Tom! TOM!  
Falando nela! Ouço seus passos rápidos pelo corredor e seus cabelos loiros entrarem no quarto e me abraçar.  
- Não vá! Por favor! Eu não vou agüentar essa vida sem você! Essas pessoas inúteis, essa vida horrenda! Não vá!  
- Aly, se não percebeste eu não tenho mais controle de minhas ações. Georg cuida delas por mim!  
Lancei um olhar assassino para o meu amigo, que estava na porta. Ele deu com os ombros, como se não tivesse nada haver com isso. O que eu faço agora? Não posso largar minha vida, meu dinheiro, meus carros, minha perfeição. Sinto os braços se apertarem contra mim. Ah, claro, Alynne. Na verdade eu nunca me importei muito com ela. Ela é uma socialite muito medíocre. Fomos vistos juntos uma vez e os tablóides começaram a postar notícias. Bem, eu que não sou besta, vendo a quantidade de fãs que ela tem logo a pedi em namoro. Mas voltando a o assunto (perceberam que eu estou distraído hoje? Normalmente não é assim) EU NÃO VOU PARA MAGDEBURGO!

Dia 21 de Outubro, 14:55

Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso! "O que?" Você deve estar se perguntando.... Ou não, não me importo!  
O que?  
O que?  
O..........  
EU ESTOU EM UM AVIÃO INDO PARA MAGDEBURGO, É ISSO QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO!  
Georg me seqüestrou e enfiou-me dentro desse avião. Já faz duas horas! Devemos estar perto, supondo que eu já consigo me sentir mais pobre. Eu vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco. Acredita que me acordaram as 06h00min da manhã hoje! SEIS DA MANHÃ! Bem, melhor eu tentar dormir mesmo e....  
- Senhores passageiros, o pouso em Magdeburgo - Alemanha foi autorizado ; Ladies and gentlemen, the landing in Magdeburg - Germany is authorized ; Meine Damen und Herren, die Landung in Magdeburg - Deutschland wird ermächtigt.  
Ótimo. Vou morrer sem saber quanta sorte eu tenho!  
O avião pousa em alguns minutos, essa parte vocês já conhecem blábláblá, e eu finalmente saio de onde pegamos as malas. E o aeroporto daqui é realmente... do tamanho do meu quarto. COMO EU DEIXEI GEORG ME ENFIAR AQUI MESMO? Ah, é NÃO DEIXEI!  
Procuro e vejo um homem com um papelzinho de caderno com meu nome escrito. UM PAPELZINHO! E nenhum fã para me receber. É eu tenho mesmo muita sorte. Será que pode ser pior?

Eu nunca achei muito sentido nas leis de Murphy. Pois, agora eu acho. Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior  
maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível. É o que pode resumir minha vida. Realmente, isso tudo é perfeito! Eu tive que pegar carona em um carro velho e estamos parando em frente a uma fazenda MINÚSCULA! Como eu posso ter tanta sorte, huh? Chegamos à fazenda e descemos do carro.  
- Bem, prefere acomodar-se ou conhecer o lugar primeiro?  
O homem disse. Creio que o nome dele é Gordon  
- Vou conhecer o local primeiro.  
Vou andando pela fazenda. Até que é grande. Quando olho mais para frente vejo dois pontos. Opa são duas pessoas. Quem será que são? Vou me aproximando mais e vejo que essas duas pessoas estão... OMG! A beijar-se! Ma-ma-mas… eu vou ficar de vela aqui!!!?? De repente eles param e posso ver suas faces. Um deles é bem gordo. Parece até um porco. A outra criatura que está com ele… parece uma mulher, mas não tem seios… MAS O QUE PORRA É AQUILO? Parece uma vareta! Bem, espero que seja uma mulher! ARG dois homens beijando-se. Que coisa nojenta  
- Bill  
Ouço a voz de uma mulher atrás de mim. OMG tomara que Bill seja o gordo, TOMARA QUE SEJA O GORDO  
- Já vou mãe!  
E não é o gordo. Era a vareta. Gott, eu vi dois garotos aos beijos. Isso foi... Traumatizante.

Continua...


End file.
